The Celebrity Hunger Games
by TributesGodlingsAndADemi-god
Summary: As it says in the title, it's the Celebrity Hunger Games! Contains many celebrities, from Country singers, to comedy actors!
1. Chapter 1

Celebrity Hunger Games

Introduction

Hello, you have found our story. Thank you for reading it.

This story is a collaboration between four friends. We have decided to write a story together, about the Hunger Games, but not just any Hunger Games, a celebrity Hunger Games. It's hard to explain how it works. This is how the chapters (that we know, so far just the reapings) with be written:

Chapter equals District.

Introduction: Alyks, though she doesn't know if she was supposed to or not…

District One: Alyks

District Two: Alyks

District Three: Stephy

District Four: Lissa

District Five: Dakota

District Six: Alyks

District Seven: Lissa

District Eight: Stephy

District Nine: Dakota

District Ten: Stephy

District Eleven: Lissa

District Twelve: Dakota.

Now, into the introduction:

In different cities, each celebrity was doing his or her daily routine, when the were each attacked. The people who attacked them did not look like regular people, the had odd coloured skin, and had replaced their nails with jewels, or had added cat whiskers or something else that was equally weird, and inhuman.

Shortly after they were grabbed, the celebrities and their kidnappers would disappear into thin air.

When each celebrity awaked, they were in a different place. An unknown place. A place full of evil. They had awoken in Panem.


	2. District One

District One:

Written by Alyks.

I understand that some of you wanted to nominate/ submit people, but we already came up with everyone!

.

Taylor Swift's blonde head bobbed as she made her way through the streets. She had no idea where she was, though she did remember people with weird hair and skin colours- like purple, green and blue- grabbing her, and the next thing she knew, she had woken up in this weird place.

This place was different, she had never been here before. She had known that the second she had awoken.

Taylor stumbled upon a small group of people, hurrying somewhere. "Excuse me," Taylor said, "would you mind telling me where I am?"

One of the girls gave her a weird look. "District One?"

"Where's that?"

"Panem?" the same girl replied. Another place Taylor had never heard of.

"Where is everyone?" Taylor asked.

"The reaping?" the girl gave Taylor a look, that clearly showed she thought she was crazy.

"The reaping?" Taylor questioned.

"Where they choose two children to fight to the death!" a smaller girl piped up.

This place scared and disgusted Taylor. Sending children to fight to the death? That's just wrong!

"Fight to the death?" Taylor shrieked.

"Miah!" a young girl tugged on the first speaker's dress. "We have to go! We can't be late, remember last year?" the little girl reached up to her back, and Taylor wondered what had happened.

"Let's go guys," Miah said, and started walking, the others following. Taylor decided to follow, and a few minutes late, they arrived at a square.

Taylor watched Miah sign everyone in, and she decided she ought to sign herself in. She stated her name and age, and she was then guided to a section, apparently for people her age.

She listened intently to the person on stage speak of Dark Days, and the Capitol, and Districts, and how District Thirteen was destroyed, then seventy-five years later, so was Twelve, but it was reconstructed. She was both intrigued and horrified.

"Our past victors include Cornilia Lire, Cornilius Lire, Venom Comfort," the list went on and on.

"For the fourth Quarter Quell, the tributes will be of any age, and there will be no volunteering."

Then a green haired women was introduced as Juno. "Our female tribute is…" she reached into a bowl full of papers. "Tah-lor Swift!"

_Tah-lor Swift? That has to be me! _Taylor thought.

Taylor walked toward the stage and up the stairs.

"Congratulations Tah-lor! You're a tribute in the Hunger Games!" Juno smiled.

"Actually, my name is pronounced Taylor," the said person replied, and Juno's smile faltered for a second.

"Well congratulations Taylor!" Juno said, once again smiling.

Juno walked over to the other bowl full of papers and plucked one off the top. "Our male tribute is Owen Wilson!"


End file.
